37 cars were in the hardware store parking lot. 12 more cars park at the hardware store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
Solution: The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $37 + 12$ cars. $37 + 12 = 49$ cars.